


lost 'n' found

by irusuu, saishoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chihiro uses she/her, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Pure Chaos, all the casts live together in a fuckin hypehouse, god theres so many lesbians, ill probably add more tags later, izuru and hajime are twins wow what an original concept, never enough lesbians, never. - Freeform, shes a trans girl get over it, the killing games happened but. vr for all of them bc fuck u, twogami uses they/them prns, vr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irusuu/pseuds/irusuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saishoe/pseuds/saishoe
Summary: follow makoto naegi's misadventures of solving mysteries around the house. we're in for a ride.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, not ship centric - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue - The Rooming Situation

**Author's Note:**

> hgghhggjhjgh hi you can skip this prologue if you want, it just tells you who's rooming with who in the house and such,,,

Ahh, the hypehouse. Hope’s Peak Academy decided it would be a good idea to house three classes together in one big house. Man.. this’ll be a trip. Of course, there weren't enough rooms for every individual person- there were only twenty bedrooms, to be exact. 

First, Makoto and Hajime share a room- well, Hajime requested to room with Chiaki, but.. Taka would NOT allow a male and a female to coexist in the same room (It’s just.. unwholesome!) but Makoto and Hajime get along just fine. They probably have the most plain and calm room out of all the others. Just pals being bros; guys being dudes.

Then, Byakuya.. He, of course, insisted that he get a room to himself. Classic, petty Byakuya. It’s doubted that anyone really wanted to room with the man anyway.. except Toko, of course. Toko will be Toko.

And then we have Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro. The absolutely inseparable trio. They were probably the quickest to decide they wanted to room together, those three. They’re honestly just chilling, nothing much to say. Taka’s really strict about no food or drink in the bedroom.

Then… oh, geez.. Nagito, Gundham, and Korekiyo. Who let these three room together again..? Anywho, their room is basically the demon summoning room. Always a magic circle on the ground. Once, Nagito walked into it… “Bad Things” happened. That’s a story for another time.

Then we have Teruteru and Hifumi. We don't speak of them. <3

Oh.. Kazuichi, Nekomaru, and Twogami. Twogami wanted to have a room to themselves but, alas.. there weren't enough rooms for that. So now they're stuck with a.. very eccentric mechanic and a dude that yells and shits a lot… needless to say, Twogami is not pleased. This room is relatively chaotic- very noisy. Lots of yelling. This room was chosen specifically for Kazuichi to stay in because.. it’s across the house from Sonia’s room.

Next, we have Kyoko, Celeste, and Kirumi. The single mothers. They radiate power. You can usually hear classical music playing inside their room, and it tends to smell of tea and incense. Definitely one of the calmer rooms.. Though, you may hear Celeste yelling for one reason or another on occasion.

Now we have Miu, Maki, and Kaede, it’s a relatively calm room, if you excuse Miu’s horny shenanigans. Speaking of Miu’s shenanigans, she constantly tries to get Maki and Kaede to have a threesome with her. No idea if they’ve ever taken her up on that offer, but it’s most likely they haven’t. 

Ah! Now we have Toko, Komaru, and Sonia. Fortunately, their room is across the house from Kazuichi’s room, of course.. Sonia always tries to get Toko to take baths more often, stating that she might get sick. Toko, being Toko, thinks that Sonia is saying that Toko’s a disgusting parasite. Komaru really just vibes.

Sayaka, Ibuki, and Mikan! You can always hear music playing in this room. Even at four in the morning. Every hour of the day. Ibuki emits chaos.. Mikan and Sayaka aren’t powerful enough to tame her. Their room is basically taken over by rock posters and such. Mikan has her own little calm corner with first aid kits and other things. Sometimes karaoke is hosted here, but that eventually dissolves into screaming matches.

Now we have Hiyoko and Mahiru-- originally, Hiyoko was to be roomed with Sonia, but Hiyoko threw a (knife) fit, whining about how she could only be with Mahiru for one reason or another.. gummies, candy, and photographs are strewn about their room.

Then, there’s Sakura, Hina, and Akane. The workout girls!! There’s plenty of workout equipment in their room… along with a good amount of donut boxes and such. Sakura does her best to clean them up, but they just keep accumulating due to Hina and Akane’s chaotic joined forces.

Chiaki and Himiko! the sleepy girls! Their room is basically one huge nest of blankets and pillows, many different colors.. soft stuff in this room only! Sometimes they have girls-only sleepovers in this room… and movie night. Everyone loves how comfy it is! Sometimes you can find Tenko hidden somewhere in Himiko’s pillows.. No one knows how she got there. She’s just there.

Ah… Rantaro, Shuichi, and Kokichi. Another inseparable trio. They love each other, man… It’s a very chaotic room due to Kokichi, though. His presence alone brings about endless amounts of chaos… Besides that, the walls are covered in maps and cork boards- these three are constantly trying to find Rantaro’s sisters, though they aren’t able to travel often due to their studies. 

Kaito, Kiibo, and Gonta! This room has a lot going on.. it’s full of babies, though. We got a shit ton- and i mean a SHIT TON, of bug terrariums, ranging from little fire ants to giant ass Madagascar hissing cockroaches, and then we have countless space-themed posters and decor-- Kiibo didn’t really partake in decorating the room much, but he appreciates the space stuff.

Now, we have Peko, Junko, and Mukuro.. What a bunch. Peko and Mukuro get along great! They like to train together. Junko just wreaks havoc 24/7. Half of the room is filled with swords and guns, the other is filled with makeup and other beauty supplies. Chaos.

Then there’s Angie, Tenko, and Tsumugi’s room. Full of anime girl figures and posters-- Angie is fine with them because she considers them art, and Tenko.. well.. anime girl posters. Lesbian. Yeah. Tenko REALLY wanted to room with Himiko, though… 

Next, Ryoma and Fuyuhiko.. Not much to say about them, just Fuyuhiko being.. Fuyuhiko and wishing he could room with Peko, and Ryoma just chilling. Their room is probably one of the more plain ones.  


Almost done, Leon and Hiro share a room. It smells like weed. You can hear yelling and Leon-simping noises when you walk by. Nothing else to be said about it. 

Last but not least, Izuru has a room to himself because, well, he’s also petty, and basically everyone’s scared of him. His room is extremely organized, as expected. Also, lots of hair products and little to no decoration. 

And that’s everyone’s rooming situations.. get ready for babeys, dumbassery and chaos- mainly babeys.


	2. Chapter 1 - Big Animal Crossing Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chiaki goes missing.

Makoto was distressed. He paced around the living room, clutching his Nintendo Switch. Today was a Saturday- one of the days his friend, Chiaki, had off from studies. Makoto had recently gotten a copy of the new Animal Crossing game-- he was so excited to play with Chiaki! But.. the problem was, he couldn’t find Chiaki anywhere.  
Eventually, after a good solid five minutes of pacing, he was hit with an idea! He should ask a few of his friends to help him find Chiaki! In his head, he created a plan, deciding which friends would be the most useful in finding the lost girl.  
(Hm… Kyoko? No.. she would just glare at me then tell me something cryptic-- Shuichi! He’s a super nice detective! He’s really good at what he does too-- Ah, and Hajime! Hajime and Chiaki are, like, best friends! Maybe I could get Nagi-) He paused. (Nevermind. Kaede is really nice, maybe she’d be willing to help me too! Perfect!)

Makoto ran up the stairs on all fours. Fast boy. He speed-walked up to Shuichi’s room and knocked on the door a few times-- he was answered by an annoyed-sounding groan. Makoto took this as a ‘come in’ and walked on in.  
He briefly glanced around the room that had way too many corkboards to be considered normal, and way too many papers everywhere, before looking at the two occupants.  
“Ah! Makoto! You’re just in time! I was just going to snap Shuichi’s neck, here!” Kokichi, who was currently strangling Shuichi (That doesn’t seem very safe..), flashed a big grin at Makoto. Shuichi wasn’t really resisting, he just looked.. done, but slightly distressed.  
“Ah… um.. Kokichi.. What are you doing? Did Shuichi consent to this?” Makoto smiled nervously, raising a brow slightly.  
“Of course he did! Did you know that he agreed to join my organi-”  
“Kokichi. Stop it.” Shuichi mumbled. He swatted at the purple-haired boy gently. Kokichi stuck out his tongue and frowned, but released him, stepping back and flopping onto his bed, halfway so that his torso was on the bed but legs dangling off the mattress.  
Shuichi sighed and straightened up, turning to Makoto. “I’m.. uh.. was there something you needed?”  
“Yes, actually-- if it isn’t too much trouble, um.. would you help me find Chiaki? I haven’t been able to find her all day..” Makoto fiddled with his fingers.  
“Oh, sure! I don’t have much else to do..” Shuichi glanced back at Kokichi. “No, yeah, I’d love to help.”  
Makoto grinned, grabbing Shuichi’s wrist. “Great!! C’mon, I was gonna go ask Hajime and Kaede if they wanted to help, too.”  
“Ah-.. okay!”

Makoto basically dragged Shuichi out of the room, skipping down the hall, stopping at his and Hajime’s room. He peeked into the plain room, before stepping in. (He gained the habit of doing this after he accidentally walked into Nagito, Gundham and Korekiyo’s room at the wrong time. He wanted to forget that experience.) Hajime was sitting on his bed with a tired expression on his face. It took him a good extra six seconds to notice the two boys.  
“Oh.. sorry about that.. what’s up?” Hajime ran his hand through his hair and stood. He looked like he was trying not to look like he hadn’t slept at all in the past week.

“No, it’s fine-- if you’re not, uh, busy, can you help Shuichi and I find Chiaki? I haven’t seen her all day, and I’m kinda worried..” Makoto smiled worriedly, and Shuichi kinda just stood there.  
“Oh,” Hajime paused to yawn, “Sure. I think I know where she might be.. I think.” He rubbed his eyes.  
“Uh.. Hajime, are you.. are you okay?” Shuichi blinked at him.  
“Yes. Don’t worry about it.” He mumbled, dismissively waving his hand.  
Makoto nodded. “We’re gonna see if Kaede wanted to help-” Shuichi tried to voice a ‘wait we are-’ but Makoto continued talking. “-then we’re gonna find Chiaki!” he chirped, skipping out of the room with the two trailing behind him.

-

After finding and getting Kaede to join the ‘Mystery Gang’ [Makoto and Kaede wanted to name it after Scooby Doo but Hajime and Shuichi shut down that idea], the four travelled around the house.  
First, they bumped into Miu. Oh no.  
“Ah-- Miu! Can we ask you a few questions?” Kaede called over to the inventor, who glanced over at her with a raised brow.  
“The fuck do you want, flat-chest?”  
“Ah… how crude.. do you have anything to do with Chiaki’s disappearance?” Makoto scratched his chin nervously, while Kaede blushed red furiously and sputtered.

“..Disappearance? It’s her fuckin’ tits that disappeared! Flat-chested bitch- but no, I don’t.” Miu sniffed in disdain, turning her attention to Hajime, who had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall. “What’s up with him?”  
“Aw, well.. y’know, Nagito and Gundham kept him up all night!” Makoto ignored Shuichi’s pained cries of ‘Makoto no-’ and smiled innocently, having no clue of the implications.  
Hajime flinched awake. “Hu-”  
Miu burst out laughing. “Man, you guys have threesomes? And don’t invite me?!”  
Hajime choked, slapping his hands over his face which was turning a bright red. “B-be quiet! It’s nothing like that, idiot!”  
Miu was spitting and drooling everywhere while she cackled.

-

After trying to get Hajime to not murder Miu, they continued interrogating people.  
“Guys, I still don’t know what she meant by tha-”  
“Look it’s Kokichi and Rantaro, let’s go talk to them!”  
Makoto and Kaede skipped up to the two, while Shuichi and Hajime trailed behind, much less enthusiastically. 

“..Hey, you two. Sorry for bothering you, but, uh, could we ask you some questions?” Shuichi scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, as Kaede tried to get Hajime to calm down completely.  
“Ooof course, Shumai!” Kokichi chirped, dragging out the syllables and putting his hands to his face. Shuichi rolled his eyes softly at the nickname. He couldn’t hide his blush, though.  
Rantaro smiled at Shuichi gently before glancing at the others. “What a group. So, what did you want to ask?”  
Kaede bounced forward, dragging Hajime along even as he grumbled in protest. “We’re looking for Chiaki!”  
Makoto nodded in agreement, “Did you have anything to do with her disappearing-- not that we suspect you! I feel like I’m being rude…”  
Kokichi clung to Rantaro’s arm, replying immediately. “Yes! I drugged her and she’s stuck in the closet, slowly dying from an overdose!”

“H-huh!?”  
Makoto immediately panicked, though Hajime and Shuichi were trying to tell them it was an obvious lie.  
“I gotta go save her!! She can’t die yet!! We haven’t played Animal Crossing!” He declared, running away at top speeds. Kaede trailed after him.  
Rantaro glanced at Kokichi doubtfully, and after a moment he put a finger to his chin, grinning. “..Just kidding.”  
Hajime groaned.  
-

Makoto, after running across the house, burst into Kokichi’s room, looking around. He ran to the closet and opened it to reveal- nothing. Absolutely nothing but rolled up maps and people’s possessions that Kokichi had stolen. Although it was obvious that Chiaki was, indeed, not in the closet, Makoto dug through the maps and items. Kaede watched him do so.

Makoto heard a bang from outside the closet so he stuck his head out, and spotted Kokichi. “Heyy! You’re breaking and entering.”  
“I-I kinda had to! You said Chiaki was dying in here..!” Makoto panicked once more.  
“I was lying. Cause’ I’m a liar?”  
Kaede bonked her head on the doorframe out of annoyance, groaning.  
“Lying… is a bad habit!” Makoto crossed his arms.  
“Nishishi~!”  
“Really, it is! It’ll get you into trouble someday.. You must get along with Celeste, huh?” He huffed.  
“Of course! We glare at each other across the poker table until one of us snaps. Or one of her roommates walks in..”  
(T-That doesn’t sound like you get along…)

Shuichi raced into the room, panting. “K-Kokichi..!”  
Kokichi lifted his hands up as if a gun was being pointed at him on instinct. “Oh, noo… Mister Detective found my hostage.”  
“Hostage?! You have a hostage??” Makoto yelped, blinking rapidly.  
“Be quiet, hostage! (●o≧д≦)o”  
(H-how did he say that out loud?!)  
“E-excuse me, I didn’t get that last pa-”  
Rantaro walked forward from in the hallway and grabbed Kokichi by the back of his scarf like a kitten, dragging him out of the room with a sigh.  
“Ack! Abuse! (´Д｀)”  
(Again?!)

-

After a healthy amount of Kokichi-Chaos, the group of four began searching again.  
“Nnngh… how long has it been? A few hours since we started searching? Man, where is she?!” Makoto groaned and started pacing once again.  
Shuichi watched him for a moment, eyes flickering to the shadows before blinking quickly. “I- uh, what if we.. asked Nagito..? I saw him with Chiaki yesterday last.”  
“Oh, Nagito? Good ide-”  
“Did I hear my name?”  
Makoto nearly screamed. Nagito had been lurking behind the group the whole time.  
“I can’t believe the ultimates are talking about me.. how honorable-” He was interrupted by Hajime flicking him in the face gently.  
“We don’t need your monologuing right now, Nagi..- I-I mean, Nagito..” Hajime sighed.  
Nagito smiled gently and opened his mouth, presumably to monologue at Hajime, but he was luckily interrupted.  
“Do you know where Chiaki is?” Kaede smiled. “Shuichi saw you two together last, so..”  
Nagito appeared to freeze for a moment before chuckling.  
“No, I don’t.. I’m sorry, trash like me couldn’t be useful to you.”  
Hajime’s glare leveled on him and Nagito held up his hands in defeat, chuckling airily again.

“Oh-” Shuichi snapped his fingers quickly, eyes brightening a bit. “Do you know if Gundham and Korekiyo are, uh.. not doing a demon summoning ritual?”  
“Oh, they are!” Nagito said rather quickly. “You don’t wanna walk in on them, they told me this one would be very dangerous.” He smiled.  
Shuichi seemed to be pondering what they were doing that was 'very dangerous', but didn’t voice it.  
“Okay.. yeah.. I think that’s it- Bye! We’re leaving!” Makoto grinned widely before ushering the others out, along with himself.

-

Time passed. Searching, questioning, searching, questioning. They had been searching for a few hours by now, and they were exhausted- Hajime had passed out once again. After waking him and promising that he would get to take a nap after they found Chiaki, they continued searching. 

The gang was passing by Nagito, Gundham and Korekiyo’s room. Makoto noticed that there wasn’t any ominous red light or smoke flooding out from beneath the door.

“Huh.. you’d think that if they were doing a dangerous ritual, there would be some sort of light or smoke, right?” Makoto nodded to their door, rubbing his chin in thought.  
“Ah.. probably.” Shuichi blinked at the door, before stepping forward and pushing it open. Kaede’s eyes went wide.  
“You’re going to get flayed--” 

The door swung open to reveal Chiaki, laying upside down on one of the beds.

“I knew it..!” Shuichi exclaimed, probably too loudly, because a sleeping Chiaki lifted her head.  
“Huh? Why’re you guys all here..?” She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
“Ch--Chiaki!!” Makoto exclaimed, running over to to the half-asleep girl.  
“Did Gundham and Korekiyo do rituals on you?? Did they sacrifice you??”  
“..Hey, Hey, calm down.. Nothing like that happened.. I just got sleepy when Hajime and I were visiting Nagito--”  
“So Nagito was lying when he said he didn’t know where you were?!” Kaede exclaimed. “That-- That annoying little--”  
“Oh, hey, you found her!”  
(A-Again?!)

Makoto, Shuichi, Kaede, and Hajime, turned to look at Nagito in unison.  
“Y’know what? I’m gonna say it!” Makoto crossed his arms.  
“...Heck you!!!” He yelled at Nagito.  
Nagito’s eyes widened. Hajime and Kaede gasped in shock.  
“M-Makoto.. your profanity..” Shuichi mumbled, frozen in surprise.

Chiaki stood and walked over, putting a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “Hey.. don’t get too mad over Nagito. He never learns.” She smiled.  
Makoto grumbled and crossed his arms. “S-sorry..”  
Nagito chuckled. “Man, I’ve never seen the other Lucky Student so heated before!”  
Hajime threw a warning glance at the cloudy-haired boy.

Makoto cleared his throat. “A-anyway.. Chiaki.. I wanted to find you because I got a copy of the new Animal Crossing game!! Wanna play together?” He jumped up and down in excitement. Kaede watched on in amazement. One moment he’s upset, the next he’s excited..

Chiaki smiled. “Oh, sure. I have, like… around 134k extra bells you can have.” [No one knows how Chiaki manages to get so many bells in such small amounts of time. It's scary.]  
“S-seriously..?”  
“Well, yeah. We should play downstairs on the couch. Maybe we can get Gonta to join us.” Chiaki chirped, beckoning Makoto to follow her downstairs.

“..Shuichi, did you know the whole time?” Hajime glanced over at Shuichi, flashing a small grin.  
Shuichi smiled slightly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
“..Yeah..”


End file.
